


DIFFERENT

by AoAnimeGeek



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Ass-Kicking, Awkwardness, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bad Parenting, Crossdressing, Crossover, Cussing, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Dragon Sickness, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Fights, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italian Mafia, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Like A Loooot Of Time Skips, Made Up Jutsus, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Misunderstandings, Naruto Is Smart At Times, Naruto is Just Naruto, Ninjas - Freeform, Only Slightly Though!, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Sukai Has A Potty Mouth, Tension, Time Skips, Undercover, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoAnimeGeek/pseuds/AoAnimeGeek
Summary: "You sure this a good idea?""Naruto, since when did anything we do was ever a good idea?"Naruto Uzumaki wasn't normal, that part is pretty obvious. He was what you called a one man army with inhuman stamina and uncontrolled strength, and an idiot as well.A very shitty combination.Now meet Sukai Blu Summers. She herself wasn't normal either, with a IQ that could top the charts but could never seem to get her parent's attention, and an eye mutation that had everyone thinking she was a hardcore cosplayer, she was a walking recipe of pure disaster.The thing the two had in common? They were both horribly lonely and had a way with words.Somehow the two manage to cross paths, due to unexplainable circumstances of course, and they fit like two pieces in a puzzle.Throw in the mafia, a couple dragons, and a lot smack talk to some powerful people and you've got one hell of an adventure.





	1. Her Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, as you can tell my name is AoAnimeGeek(Ao for short) and this is my first story. I am from WattPad and I decided to transfer my story over here, but I decided to make it a bit different. Anyway I don't want to hold you long so lets begin!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I do not own Naruto or Khr

 

**Chapter One : Her Arrival**

 

 

**VIllage Hidden In The Leaves**

 

Naruto Uzumaki trekked his way through the forest. Lush greens, oranges, reds, and yellow decorated the the place signaling that is was the season Fall. Naruto tugged his jacket around him tighter a small frown around his face. 

Which was very uncommon since he was  _always_ happy.

The ninja paused in his walking when a very large booming noise reached his ears. A feeling of fear mixed with adrenaline struck his heart when he realize just how close the sound was. Without thinking he sprinted towards the noise the curiosity already melting within his brain. He dodged trees and jumped over falling logs. The wind whipped at his face seemingly going against them as he grew closer. It only took a few seconds for him to properly locate the cause of the sound and he was very surprise to see what-no  _who_ \- it was. 

It was a girl…

A very  _unconscious_ girl. He tilted his head to the side as a small blush made its way to his cheeks. She was very pretty too. He had never seen her around the village though. He closed his eyes while while momentarily pausing to think. He began to narrow out the village.

She seemed about his age, if not maybe even older. He continued to narrow out each villager while thinking of her qualities. Brown skin with wild, curly brown hair. Blue glasses too.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he let out a small grunt when he realized he never seen her in the village. So maybe she was a foreigner from another village? But how did she end up in the forest?

Another thing dawned on him and a frown made way to his face again. 

_What the hell did she do that made that sound?_

It was almost as if the wind was attached to her, swirling around only her. Her breathing was perfectly normal(okay maybe a bit uneven) and she was dressed in some weird uniform. Naruto squinted while taking a few steps forward. She had blue tattoos swirls that even seemed to be glowing! Or maybe they were a birthmark like his. He had no right to judge. 

Not really knowing what to do, he sat across from her and waited. He didn't want to move her incase she had injuries and he didn't want to alert any ninjas. She might wake up and leave, or the villagers would think that it was another prank. So he continued to wait.

It didn't even take that long. In about half an hour the girl awoke from her slumber.  Her eyes opened revealing rather unfocused (odd) brown eyes. She seemed completely oblivious to his presence and the twigs in her curly brown hair. When her eyes settled on him he gave her his trademark grin.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he said in the most happiest voice he could muster. The girl continued to stare at him blankly not really processing what he just said. Naruto's face followed her confusion when she said something that sounded nothing like Japanese. The girl finally came to her senses and turned toward him fully.

"Na-Ru-To." The girl tested his name on his tongue before nodding to herself, a determined feeling washing over her. Naruto nodded at the broken syllables a smile stretching onto his face.

"Where am I?" She asked a confused look on her face. 

"Konoha! We're in the forest!" He said excitedly and she got even more confused look crossed her face.

"Ko-No-Ha?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! One of the best villages in the Elemental Nations!" He exclaimed while nodding vigorously. The curly haired girl crinkled her nose in response.

"Never heard of it." She said and Naruto fell back comically while letting out a shout.

"Whatdya mean you've never heard of it! Where do you live underneath a rock?" He asked while shooting back up and shaking her shoulders. The girl proceeded to push up her thick blue glasses and gently pushed away Naruto's arm.

"Well technically where I come from this place doesn't exist." She said in a matter of fact tone and managed to brush a curl away from her face. A skeptic look was all it took for the girl to proceed.

"It seems as if I have done the impossible and have arrived from a completely world. My home is America and I live in a town called Blue Hill. Where I am from you are nothing but a mere character." She said and Naruto frowned for the third time.

 _Of course I'm just a dumb side character. I bet its all about Sasuke-teme,_ Naruto thought bitterly.The girl continued to talk.

"I don't know much but I must say the show is about you and you've inspired many others across the world. I'll leave it at that." The female concluded and eased herself up.

"Now please tell me more about this place." She urged and Naruto stared at her suspiciously.

"How do I know you're not some enemy ninja out to kill me or this village?" He asked while narrowing his ocean eyes.

"Well I don't know how tho place works, but if I were a ninja I would have killed you by now or I would torture the information out of you." She said honestly while leaning back. Naruto gulped nervously and resisted the urge to scoot away.

"But I'm not an enemy, and you look like you can kick my ass anyway." She finished with a shrug and Naruto felt himself perk up at the statement.

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"However, if you still find me non trustworthy you can still take me to the leader of this home." She said while smiling. Naruto held up his hands and shook his head. 

"No, its fine. Although I may need to take you to Old Man Hokage anyway, but only so we can help!" He said quickly and the girl nodded.

"Of course, I understand."

 ……..

A few hours and Naruto and his newest friend were seated in the Hokage's office. Although the girl seemed a bit angry while Naruto was flustered. Sarutobi Hiruzen stared at the two kids across from intrigued. The girl most definitely looked peculiar with her odd brown eyes.

"And who might that this be Naruto?" He asked and Naruto opened his mouth only to pause.

_I never asked her name._

"My name is Sukai Blu Summers." The girl interjected now known as Sukai. She offered a tight smile and slid back into her seat. Sarutobi regarded her somewhat wearily but told her a bit about himself.

"Now where are you from?" He asked and Naruto jumped in.

"She said that we never heard of it! Some placed called 'Murica!" Naruto said while bouncing his leg up and down. Sukai smiled softly while shaking her head. 

"It's America, dumbass," she said with a snort and Naruto paused to glare at her.

"I'm not a dumbass, I'm the future Hokage!" He said while flailing his arms dramatically.

"Yeah, we established that earlier." She snickered before her eyes flickered over to the old man who held a pipe in his hand.

"Hey old man you're gonna die if ya keep smoking that." She said and Naruto elbowed her in the ribs.

"And you call me disrespectful." He muttered and the brown skinned girl punched his shoulder.

"That's because you are. I'm actually looking out for this nice old man's health." She retaliated and caught his next punch. She turned back to the leader of the village and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, would you like to resume our conversation?" She asked and the old man let out a chuckle while fixing his hat. 

"Of course, now mind telling us how you got here?" He asked and Sukai nodded before letting out a deep breath.

"It started a bit after I got out of school."

**To be Continued….**


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukai explains how she arrives.

**Chapter Two : Explanation**

**Blu Hill, America**

Sukai Blu Summers slung her backpack over her shoulders before pushing up her glasses. A happy grin snaked its way onto her face when she saw one of her friends waiting at the end of the hallway. She quickened her pace and greeted him buy punching his shoulder.

"What up Scott?!" The brown haired boy mumbled something under his breath and sighed.

"Hi Sukai." He said in a gloomy tone and began to walk toward the exit. At the sight of her gloomy friend her eyebrows furrowed together in worry, her grin dropping. She attempted to match his fast strides.

"What's up with the gloomy tone dude?!" She asked and Scott jammed his hands in his pockets shrugging.

"Just stressed about the family project…Not all of us get a pass on this you know?" He said bitterly and Sukai froze as an icy chill went up her spin. The project was simple. Just make something akin to a family tree. The only reason Sukai could care less about was because she had a pass on it.

Her mother and father were constantly on business trips leaving her alone with babysitters. Sukai's mom absolutely refused to tell her anything since she was adopted and her father's relatives were apparently dead. So Sukai pretty much had no family besides the new baby sitter she would get every other month. All of her teachers new of her special case and so she didn't have to do any of it. 

A bitter smile reached Sukai's face as she met Scott's eyes who didn't seem to be regretting what he said. His eyes were almost daring her to say something. He wanted her to grow angry and lash out, something she would've done a long time ago.

But the delinquent phase, crying our for attention was over. It didnt work, and Sukai was more mature than that. 

"Sorry, I'll make sure I get an oujia board and try and contact my grandma." She responded dryly with a roll of her eyes. She was tempted, so tempted to punch him in the face. 

But, Sukai decided that her revenge could wait. Another locked up prank could be set up. 

"I'll see you around, asshat."  She said while walking out the double doors. For once she was actually glad to go home. The girl raised her backpack a bit higher and started to walk home. She wiped away the tears that threatened to spill and shook her head.

 _Don't cry it's not gonna get you anywhere_ she thought bitterly while pushing another curl out of her face. It sucked, really, to realize just how lonely she was. A hard pill to swallow. It was very difficult to fit in, not only because of her advanced way of thinking and her eyes. Her eyes were odd.

The day she was born she was born with a special eye disorder that made her pupil have slits, but they were more dragon like instead of cat like. Some people found it cool, some people thought she was a freak, but that was mostly because they thought she was some hardcore cosplayer. 

You see, according to her mothers files that she had read, after breaking into the absentee's office of course, she had signed up from some experiment while she was pregnant. Nothing really happened besides the fact that Sukai was born with the eye disorder. 

It used to bug her, when she found out around when she was eight, so about four years ago. But eventually she learned to stop caring. She stopped caring the day she realized that her mother's opinion on unimportant flaws weren't going to get her any where and that she just get used to being different.

Sukai failed to notice the abrupt change in weathers as her eyes remained glued to the ground. Now Sukai didn't particularly hate her life but she didn't exactly like it either. Sometimes she just wished that her eyes were normal or that she had an average brain. Or maybe even supporting parents! That would  be the day.

Then she just began to accept it. She would never be normal and she was fine with that. She would be her own normal even though it would be someone else's odd. 

 _It's time_. 

Sukai paused as the invasive thought rang throughout her head. Actually more like voice. It was male and very soft yet deep. It sounded like it was coated with honey and could lull her to sleep. But it was a voice.

A voice in her head! Sukai shook her her head an prayed that she wasn't going crazy.

Now, Sukai has heard the voice before(multiple times actually) and it lead her to safety, but Sukai like to stay in denial for a bit longer. It wasn't like the voice could actually _do_ anything or make something happen. 

_You shall no longer harbor this lonely burden, alone anymore._

Sukai freaked out as the voice rang out again this time more clearer. Was this her life now? Making up voices to conquer her loneliness? 

"What the fuck?" Sukai shrieked when something hurled past her. 

The weather had long took a dark turn and the sky was a dark and stormy gray. The wind had turned violent and strong, bending trees and sending smaller objects/ animals flying.  One more time the voice boomed within her mind.

Sukai let out another shriek as the concrete cracked like glass and shattered in front of her, almost as if the world was falling apart. The hole in the concrete revealed an empty hole and the genius had no time to process the windy hands that ruffly pushed her inside.

"SHIT!" 

Before Sukai knew it she was falling through a black void. Her voice was gone and she felt herself falling through the endless murky mass. 

 _I'm going to die_ she thought as the falling continued. She didn't know how long she fell through the murky mass but it quickly grew boring. She wasn't exactly scared anymore and grew used to her setting. Maybe every thing really was in her head, but just felt real. Maybe she was finally having a mental break of some sort. 

The wind continued to push down on and she was sure that it was trying to make sure she would die. A feeling of surprise melted within her when she saw a random streak of blue. Then she passed a white wisp. 

 _No, a cloud_ she corrected herself as an after thought. The boredom disappeared and was once again replaced with fear when she realized something.

**"IM FALLING THROUGH THE FUCKING SKY!"**

**……..**

 

**Konoha Hokage's Office**

"I'm pretty sure I passed out after that." Sukai said while squirming in her seat. The Hokage fixed her with a calculating stare before nodding. 

"I see and might I ask how did you get those tattoos?" This time Sukai stared at him as if he was crazy while scratching at her tattooed arms.

"Tattoos? I don't have any- Holy shit ." She cut herself off as she looked at her arms. Starting from her shoulders were japanese wind bars that stood out dauntingly. The different shades of blue melded beautifully, and the tattoo stopped just above her elbow.

The dragon-eyed girl stared at Naruto in surprise.

"Dude I freaking have tattoos! This is so awesome!" She grinned while shaking his shoulders. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as his thoughts were confirmed. She really wasn't from this world, her tattoos were fresh. It was like she had just gotten them a few hours ago. The parlors didn't accept any kids unless they were ANBU.  

"Now I assume Naruto has told you about how most things work, correct?" Sarutobi asked and Sukai nodded while grinning.

"Yeah, you guys have this thing called chakra and you can do cool ninja stuff with it! You have different ninja ranks and you get to take awesome missions. There's even different type of ninjas and specialist too! You even get to help people!" Sukai listed while ticking it off on her fingers. Sarutobi nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to become a ninja?" He asked and Sukai's eyes filled with stars. She had a chance to train, to be better. 

To find a purpose.  

"Heck yeah! Helping people was always my thing!" She said while fist pumping the air. The Hokage chuckled at her enthusiasm and sat down.

"Good but you must go through training before you start. It shouldn't take long and I expect monthly check ups for your progress." He said while leaving out the fact and that ANBU would be watching her for twenty four seven.

Sukai nodded in thought and a smile spread across her face.

"I will give you a year to train. I advise you to NOT do this independently but have some guide and supervise you. You have one year. Come back tomorrow for more information. Dismissed."

"Wait, can I say something, in private." Sukai gave a pointed glance to Naruto who pouted, but exited the room. The minute the door change, her whole demeanor changed. 

"I'll say this once, and I'll say it one time only. I will not be used as a weapon, I'm not an idiot. If it weren't for the fact that we were both getting benefited, me with training and you a gaining ninja, I'd probably be dead by now, or worse being experimented on." Sukai spoke calmly, her eyes narrowing as a dangerous smile played on her lips. "I'll give you props, sneaky on man. You're a smart one, but don't think for a second that I actually trust you. "

With that said, a bright smile slipped onto her face as she turned around and skipped out the room. 

Sarutobi leaned back in his seat, toxic smoke escaping his lips.

If Anzo hadn't died so long ago, he would've thought that Sukai was his kid. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Training Is A Bitch! (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukai and Naruto build a friendship as she navigates through her new life, new home, and most importantly training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ).

Sukai wished she could say that everything came easily to her, especially during her first month of training. 

The first thing she had to was get it together, living situation wise. The Hokage was gracious enough to bless her with a small apartment right next the Uzumaki kid. They were actually neighbors and Sukai could easily break in by crawling onto his balcony. 

They lived in a more shittier part of town, in fact Sukai witnessed an attempted (and failed) robbery on her way there, and the building has stray animals and trash everywhere ; something that was way below Sukai's standards. 

But she was adaptive for a reason so she took the apartment gratefully. She'd take the small apartment over homelessness anyday.  

Day one of officially living in Konoha started off with Sukai finding a job. Despite Mr. Sarutobi telling her that he did give orphans living on their own and allowance, Sukai insisted that she find herself a job just so she could have extra money on the side. 

"You look a bit...young." The male before her observed, his brown eyes scanning over her face. She had arrived at this shop bright and early, the day after she discovered that he was hiring. 

"I turn thirteen in December, but I'm a pretty efficient worker!" Sukai answered happily, her lips tugging up into a smile. She really had to charm the owner if she wanted to get the job. Working in the weapon shop not only gave her access to information on different weapons techniques, but she could meet different types of ninjas ask well! 

The owner stared at her critically and she met his stare head on. She long learned how to teach herself to be easy intimidated, she could thank her mother for that. 

"I'll believe it when I see it." The owner walked behind his desk and shuffled thought his drawer. Out he pulled three heavy books that collided on his desk with a loud thunk. 

"You, will have a week to study this whole book. It has everything you need to know on running this shop and on every weapon we have in inventory. Come back and I'll see if you really are an efficient worker." He drawled while dropping the books into her lap. He expected her to leave the minute he even pulled the books out, but instead she stared at it with furrowed brows. 

"Just a week?" 

The statement caused a smirk to form on his lips. He sent plenty of people running with the time limit. It had taken him a month to even read one of the books. 

"Alright, I'll see you in three days, bye Mr. Tanaka!" Sukai hefted the books up with ease and exited his office with a smile, leaving the flabbergasted owner behind.

•

•

•

"What the hell is this?" Naruto stared at the books and scrolls in unconcealed horror. It had been approximately one week since she started her new life and she had yet to actually get to physical training yet. 

(She planned to do that next week). 

"Well, now that I scored a job with Mr. Tanaka, I gotta actually start learning the basics of chakra and how to manipulate it." She responded with a small sigh, her honey brown eyes never leaving the book in her hand. 

The two had resorted to using candles as light sourcd since the electricity had went out again for the third time within the week. It would take her while to get the proper tools to actually repair both her and Naruto's apartment, but she had the patience.

Her room was mostly sparce, save for the little bugs here and there that lived within the cracked, brittle walls, and her small twin bed. 

She tried her best to concentrate within the company of Naruto, who fidgeted constantly, and their bold neighbor who blasted music through the paper thin wall, claiming that it would keep the demon up because it didn't deserve to sleep, or whatever the hell that meant.  

_Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. The energy is made up of two parts : Body and Spirtual Energy, which can be strengthened through training._

Sukai skimmed over the text while simultaneously absorbing the information one paragraph at a time. Her blonde companion stared at the scrolls with a disgusted expression, thinking back to his miserable times and struggles at The Academy. 

For the umpteenth time, he was glad he graduated and never had to go back. 

"Okay, so all I have to do is just pull on my chakra, easy and simple. Eassssy," Sukai muttered to herself while pushing the black sweatband up higher. She sat up straighter and closed her eyes while attempting to drown her companion out. 

The book had told her that pulling on chakra for the first time was like unraveling a twisted, knotted ball of string. 

All she had to do was concentrate. Feel the river of power flowing delicately through her veins, building up because of the iron dam blocking its way. 

The music turned to nothing but a low hum, and the sound of Naruto moving was turned into  a simple faint knocking which was easily pushed to the back of her mind.

She envisioned herself standing in a dark room.

The darkness surrounded her, vast and endless, reaching out to the secluded corners of her mind. Sukai breathed in frigid air and was met with the smell of moss and other greenery. 

She turned around on steady feet and gasped. Six doors towered over her, each one covered in overgrown vines and wet moss. As she stepped closer to her a better look, she realized that each symbol had some type of kanji etched into them. 

She strode near the one on the right and allowed hesitant fingers to brush over it. 

火, _Hi_

"Fire." Sukai breathed out with wide eyes. Her index finger traced the old cracks running up the decaying door. She reached down to open it, only to find no handle. 

"Huh," she murmured, her curly brown locks nearly shadowing her face as her head titled to the side. She inhaled more bitter air, and pulled her hands back to her chest. 

She didn't know why, but she felt the intense urge to get the damn door open. 

Exhaling out a frothy breath, she learned forward to wrap her fingers around the growing vines. She went on her task on ruthlessly ripping the them apart, and  tugged at them until she had green beneath her fingernails, and sore fingertips. 

The girl stepped back, her chest blooming with pride as she stared at the door. 

Her gaze slid back up to the symbol and she reached out to run her fingers over it. The symbol flared beneath her touch while glowing a blue. Hot white pain flared through her body and before she knew it, she was in the present world. 

"Holy shit, Sukai, you're okay!" 

She had no time to react before Naruto promptly tackled her in a hug. "Ow, dude, what the hell?!" 

"You've been meditating for three hours!" He complained while rolling off of her. Sukai did a double take, her eyes landing on the small digital clock, that was barely holding itself together, which read 9:53 pm. 

"Shit," she muttered with a small groan as tiredness began to make itself known, and seep deep within her bones. She thought meditation was supposed to give her a peace of mind and refresh her, not make her more frustrated.

"So, did you figure anything out on your three hour journey?" Naruto's head popped into her swarming vision, and he stared at her with furrowed brows. 

"No." She lied easily, deciding that it was better to not mention the moss covered doors and be written off as crazy. It was always the geniuses that went insane. 

He stared at her for a few more moments before shrugging. "Alright, you still wanna see my shadow clone jutsu?" He asked with a mischievous filled grin. She caught herself mimicking it while vigorously nodding her head. 

"Hell yeah!" 

•

•

•

•

Three weeks into training and Sukai discovered that molding chakra was difficult as hell. After some practice with Iruka, a pretty awesome teacher in Sukai's opinion, pulling on chakra was as easy as breathing. The ball of string coiled within her unraveled with ease. The dam that once blocked the river of power, was now destroyed. 

But apparently she had a shit ton of said power which made channeling it quite a difficult task. 

Exhaling slowly, Sukai began to channel all of her chakra straight to where the leaf rested on her forehead. Not even a few moments later, it wilted before crumpling completely. 

"Fuck." 

"Hey! No, cursing on the job." Mr. Tanaka scolded from somewhere within the store. She winced, an apologetic smile weaving itself onto her face. 

"Sorry Mr. Tanaka." 

The bell chimed and she perked up. It had been quite a slow day considering the fact that it was  mornimg time and Sukai was always dreadfully anxious with no customers. 

"Hello! Welcome to Tanaka's Scrolls and Weapons, what can I do for you?" 

She had encountered all types of ninja, ranging from Chūnin to even high ranked Jonin, each with different and unique personalities. But never had she met someone with hair as wacky as this one.

"I need my weapons polished," the male drawled, his single eye briefly glancing to the pile of wilted leaves as he pushed a small black box forward. Sukai brushed a wild strand of hair out of her face while pulling the box towards her chest. 

She popped the top open revealing a variety of kunai and shuriken. After a few moments of calculating she turned to him with a cheery grin and said," That'll be 500 yen Mr.-" 

"Hatake." 

"-Hatake!"

She accepted the money with a grateful smile before scribbling his name on a sticky note and slapping it ontop of the box. "The wait will be about fifteen minutes, feel free to browse our selection while Mr. Tanaka himself polishes your weapons!" 

She watched az Hatake pulled out a small orange book of his own while wandering over to the small section reserved for waiting customers. 

As the shop owner busied himself with polishing the tools, she got to work with another leaf. Closing her eyes, the girl imagined a droplet of water falling slowly. It collided with the leaf, but instead of excess water rolling off, the leaf absorbed it. 

She grinned brightly, and began to ignore her surroundings. The water droplet grew bigger, and the leaf kept absorbing. The water eventually turned into a steady stream and before she knew it, a waterfall. 

"Holy shit." 

She opened her eyes and stared up at the leaf, unaware of the person watching her. "Naruto is gonna be soooo jealous."

•

•

•

•

Maito Gai was quite...eccentric to say the least. She just so happened to encounter him on her third month of training while she was on her morning run to improve her stamina. 

Training with Naruto had improved her reflexes and increased her pain tolerance since the whiskered teen was absolutely ruthless when they sparred. She easily learned that he was more hands on with his ninja training, something he vocalized quite a lot. Usually, the two would run bright and early before Sukai headed off to work, but Naruto had been sent off to a two week mission leaving Sukai going solo and resorting to training with Iruka-sensei whenever he had the free time.

"This is my team, Team Guy!" He offered her a sunny grin that left Sukai squinting. Great, a smile that could rival Naruto's after seeing ramen. 

"Nice to meet you all." Sukai gave a meek smile already regretting what she had gotten herself into. From the looks of the boy doing pushups with a giant as rock on her back, training was going to be absolute _hell_. 

 

  **To Be Continued....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not leaving this story. I honestly thought it wouldn't do good, but I stand corrected.


	4. Training Is A Bitch! (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukai discovers what true friendship is like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all will see Sukai's improvement as the story moves on I swear! For now I just wanna subtly hint at the japanese Mythology that's occurring right now.

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **Konoha**

**6:50 am**

Sukai was proud to say that she could actually last three minutes against Rock Lee when he used a quarter of his speed. She wasn't exactly fit, that was the truth. Sukai preferred inventing and reading books instead of exercising her physical body. 

The closest thing she had to staying fit was walking to and from school, or playing all of the Just Dance games whenever her babysitter locked her in her room. 

(Which was nearly all the time). 

However sparring with Lee and Naruto on a daily was really taking a toll on her body. In fact, even the daily customers had been noticing her tellatale winces whenever she moved. 

"You sure you're okay?" Mr. Hatake asked her for the umpteenth time, his eye probably noticing the dark purple bruises coloring her collarbone. She had taken to wearing one of Naruto's old shirts since she was a little more smaller than him. 

"Yeah! It's just that my friend doesn't hold back, but I gave him a black eye so we're even." Sukai smiled gleefully, recalling her latest spar with Naruto. Every since she started her training with Gai-sensei, her once sluggish moves and crappy reflexes improved greatly. 

"Hm, well I have a gift for you." He pulled out a book and slid it over to her. 

This statement had caused Sukai to reel back in surprise. Over the months, Mr. Hatake had began a daily customer, purchasing small things, and always having idle conversation. Some times he when volunteered to walk her home after she was trusted enough to close up shop. 

"Thank you." Sukai took the book with a grin, her eyes reading over the title. It was a book on traps, something that had been complaining on the week before. She could understand the whole concept, but without Naruto's help (who was a complete master, due to his constant pranking), she struggled with all the different variety. 

"Anything for a future comrade." His eye crinkled around the corners as he lifted his hand in a wave. She watched him leave with a smile on on her face. 

"I wonder if he's a good ninja." Sukai hummed thoughtfully as she quickly grew immersed in her latest book. 

•

•

•

• 

On her rare days when she wasn't training, or working both she and Naruto repaired their shitty apartments. They started small at first, replacing cracked window panes and buying new plants to make the place more lively. 

"Of all the colors, why orange?" Sukai asked incredulously as she placed the paint in the basket. Naruto had agreed to but the paint, while she offered to paint to stay in contact with her inner artist. 

"It's my favorite!" The whiskered teen replied with a bright grin as they bumped shoulders. The pair walked side by side in their own little world. 

After purchasing the paint and taking the alleyways home, courtesy to Sukai who now knew Konoha like the back of her hand, the two spent their time discussing what exactly fix. 

"Yeah, we totally need to fix the leaky faucet and with the right supplies I can make us a solar panel to power our lights!" 

Naruto happily agreed despite not knowing shit about solar panels. 

With the help of a crap ton of shadow clones and the direction from Sukai herself they managed to get most of the walls painted within six hours. The practically reeked of paint fumes, and Sukai's fingers were a bit cramped up but she felt accomplished. 

"Dude, we make such a good team." Sukai breathed out when the two had collapsed in her living room. Her living room was a lot more clean, and a lot more empty which usually lead to them camping out. 

"Yeah, we do!" 

After a few moments of sitting in a comfortable silence, Sukai hesitantly asked," Naruto, are we friends?" 

The blonde shifted towards her as he tilted his head. "I've always considered you my friend, why?" 

Sukai ducked her head in embarrassment. She didnt want to admit it, but she's never really had a true friend before. The friendships she did have, always ended. She was too weird, or her delinquent ways were too much. Her eyes always freaked them out, or she was such a nerdy freak. 

The reason were endless. 

"Never had a true friend, is all. I guess, I don't really know what friendship is anymore." 

Naruto stared at her, his blue eyes burning with some emotion. Sympathy? Pity? Maybe even empathy, she didnt know. 

"I'll show you true friendship, Sukai, believe it!" 

She hummed softly, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "Thank you, Naruto." 

• • • • 

Naruto learned that his latest friend took their friendship very seriously. Whenever they weren't training, or when he wasn't on missions, the two spent every waking moment together. They always pranked and had a ridiculous amount of inside jokes.  Hell, she helped make his apartment look better and cussed out their neighbor for blasting music when she learned it was directed at him. 

It felt..refreshing? He didn't know how to explain it. Yeah, he had friends at The Academy but no one actively tried to hang out with him. But all in all, Naruto was just grateful to even call someone a friend, so he didn't complain. 

And now that he had a true genuine friend, he didn't want to ruin it. Especially with keeping secrets. Which was, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to tell Sukai she the truth.

"I'm the keeper of Kyübi No Yoko." He blurted out during their celebration of Sukai mastering all the  Academy jutsu. It had taken her two months to learn everything, and he was pretty sure that that was a record. 

To his surprise, Sukai didn't even look all that shocked. Instead she leaned over and knocked her fist against his shoulder.  "I know, dude." 

He visibly blanched. She knew? How long? What the hell? How did she even find out?! 

"H-how did you-" 

"Wondered why you took all that shit from the villagers and I broke into the Hokage's office-" 

"You did what?!" 

"-he should really get stronger seals. Anyways, yeah he knows I did it so I won't die or anything." Sukai finished dryly, and waved her hand as if brushing away his surprise. Sukai couldn't believe that Naruto actually thought she wasn't going to investigate the villagers hatred! 

"So, you don't hate me or anything?" Naruto asked quietly, his gaze remaining glued to the kitchen table. It was always a deep fear he had, losing friends over having a demon living inside of him. It made him feel horrible no matter how many times Iruka-sensei said he was a good kid. 

"Don't have a reason, I mean, I'm probably not even human and I don't even know it. Maybe the side effects will show later." Sukai wondered while shoving some rice in her mouth. She never told anyone about the experiements, never really felt the need too. Her eyes already made her freaky enough. 

"Wha-" 

"My asshole of a mother and dumbass father decided to experiment on fetus me. It's the reason why my eyes look like this, some type of shitty mutation." Sukai said causally with a shrug of her shoulders. Oddly, she felt like it was easy to talk Naruto, something that wasn't surprising. 

"We have a horrible luck." Naruto muttered with a sigh, his shoulders slumping. It was rare sight to see him look so dejected. She didn't like it, at all. 

"Hell yeah we do, but we're hella awesome and you have a great personality to make up for it! I'll fight every villagers talks shit." 

"You can't fight every villager, when you still haven't even mastered the standard taijustu." 

"Watch me." 

• • • • 

"Try that shit again, I dare you! Give me another reason to shove my foot so far up your motherfucking ass, you'll be picking my toenails from your teeth!" Sukai lunged at the villager, only to for her companion's arm to wrap around her waist, effectively stopping her from going anywhere. It didn't stop her from reaching for the villagers throat though. 

"Sukai calm down!"

"Why? You could've been crushed from the cart!"  

"That demons doesn't deserve to live!" 

"You want a demon? I'll show you a demon, bitch! You better sleep with both fucking eyes open. I will ruin your life! I have connections, motherfucker, connections!" Sukai pointed a threatening finger at the quivering civilian with a snarl. She had to admit, after Naruto's intial request she agreeded to ignore the insults.

But over the past three months of listening to insult after insult. Sukai couldn't help it. She didn't know if her week long sore throat and the constant itch on the back of her neck added to her breaking point, but all Sukai saw was a walking target. 

"Apologize!" 

"I don't have to apologize to some fucking demon, you dragon-eyed freak!"

Naruto's grip loosened. "The hell did you just say to my best friend?!" 

The girl broke free and launched herself forward with a snarl. She ignored the gasps from the small crowd that had gathered as she tackled the female to the ground and pressed her knee against the woman's throat. 

"Naruto may not believe in attacking civilians but I sure as hell do. I've been training for nearly six months now, and I know enough pressure points to make your brain fucking _explode_. I advise you choose your next words wisely." Sukai seethed quietly, her nails digging into crescent marks into her palms. The last part wasn't true, she wasn't even sure if that was even possible, but she had been reading up on a few torture tactics from another book Mr. Hatake let her borrow.

She stared the woman dead in her eyes, practically challenging the elder to defy her. Sukai hated bullies, especially adult ones. It reminded her of her mother, Sukai's number one bully. 

"Now this is exactly what is going to happen," she began calmly, pressing her knee even deeper. The woman let out a weak gasp as her face turned and interesting shade of blue. She felt a bit lightheaded herself, but she ignored it and decided to focus on the task at hand. 

"You are going to apologize and then your are going to turn yourself in and explain how you tried pushing this cart on Naruto, capiche?" 

Unfortunately, Sukai couldn't really remember what happened after that. Maybe it was because her vision sort of had been going in and out all day, and it wasn't the best idea to tackle someone, she didn't know. Or really care care for all that matter.

All Sukai knew was that her first true friend had been putting you with way to much bullshit for way too long and someone had to step in. So yeah, Sukai passed out while being a complete and total badass. Which made her look like a complete and total dumbass.

So much for building a reputation. 

Sukai didn't know much about fever dreams, only read about them. She always had a pretty strong immunne system so getting sick was a rarity. 

But Sukai couldn't tell if being right back at the doors again was a fever dream or not. Despite constant meditation, she could never really sink deep like she had done the first time.

But Sukai could remember every single detail that she had taken in. 

And a giant ass cave was definitely not there before. All the other doors were still there same, covered in greenry, and the one she had torn the vines off, still had blue glowing symbols. 

The air wasn't as cold as it was before, in fact, it felt quite warm. Breathing out a sigh, Sukai steeled her nerves and began to walk towards the cave. She closed the distance in mere seconds and peered inside. 

"Helloooo?" Sukai called out. She wanted for a response and was met with silence. Not even an echo. Something in her stomach urged her to step forward. 

So she ventured deeper. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" She tried again while pressing herself against the wall. The silence quickly grew unnerving and she was really close to backing out. 

"In here." 

The soft yet alluring voice caused her to freeze completely. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she recognized it or the fact that she couldn't see where the fuck the voice was coming from since now the cave wanted to echo. 

She had shitty luck. 

"Can you like, come out? Wait, wait don't I can just leave-" 

"No." 

"-okay, I'll stay." Sukai gulped while shifting nervously. Something moved within the darkness, its heavy steps cutting loudly through the air. She pushed down a yelp as something smooth yet scaly brushed her ankle.

" _Kaze_."

"W-what?" 

"Do not fear, _Kaze_ , it is your friend."

 _"_ What the hell is a-" 

Her world blurred into colors and before she knew it, she was awake. 

The small of medicine was heavy within in the air which did no good with the splitting headache she felt. Groaning, Sukai shifting herself upwards, frowning when her arm stopped short. She tugged again and turned around to see that- 

"Really, handcuffs?" Sukai turned to face the Hokage. He met her with a stern stare. 

"You attacked a civilian Sukai." 

"She tried to crush Naruto with her stupid ass food cart!" 

"You're already on thin ice from the break in, you're not helping your case." 

"Or what, you'll kill me? Hey, when you do, don't tell my mom. She'll be pissed she didn't get to do it herself." She says dryly with a roll of her dragon-eyes. "And I'm not apologizing." Sukai added while using her free to hand to search through her hair for a bobby pin. 

"You will."

"I'd rather relive the day I found out I was conceived to be a science experiment then apologize for that pesky old bit-" she caught Sarutobi's eye,"-hag." 

She pulled the bobby pin out and got the work on picking the lock. It was funny how her parents believed locked doors would stop her from breaking in their offices. 

"But responding to violence with more violence should never be your initial reaction. To appease multiple concerns you will take anger management classes." 

The handcuffs clicked open as she let out an angry shout. "There is no way in all seven hells I'll take angermanagement! I don't have any anger problems. You can't make me!" 

•

•

•

•

"My name is Sukai Blu Summers and I have anger issues."

"Ah, we're off to a good start." The annoyingly calm lady, Mrs. Kami, replied with a warming smile. Sukai regarded her with a look of pure annoyance. She could be doing better things with her time then stay at a dumbass anger management club with a bunch of miserable adults. 

"So, when we get angry what do we do, Sukai?" Mrs. Kami asked her fiften minutes into the hour-long session. There were three different people in the room, each one growing more extreme to the next. In fact, Sukai was probably the calmest and the only one actively listening since she knew that Sarutobi had eyes on her.

"We count to one hundred and control our breathing. We don't let ourselves get revoked and we stay happy." Sukai muttered beneath her with a huff. She leaned back in her seat, her foot accidentally kicking the chair next to her and brought her hand up to scratch behind her left ear. 

Mrs. Kami gave another warm smile before breaking out into a speech that caused the itch on her ears to intensify. 

She already wanted to blow the whole place up. 

• • • • 

Somehow Sukai managed to pass three months of anger management while juggling her job, training, and on top of that hanging out with Naruto while managing to not assault someone who even looked at the blonde funny. 

She needed what the teacher called an "outlet". Something that would help keep her mind off her problems and instead move forward. For now, Sukai stuck to drawing, but Mrs. Kami said it was best to try all types of things since she was prone to being the most explosive. 

(Sadly, Sukai could easily agree to that. She knew she had a lot of pent up rage). 

Currently, she marked up her caleneder while sitting slumped in her seat behind the register. Everyone now and then she would rub at her ears, that had been experetly hidden by her endless mass of curls, or she would replace a pen she had bit clean in half. 

Six months. Sukai had been training for six months, and according to Iruka-sensei she had been working at quite an excell rate. 

"Like a prodigy." He had told her proudly, leaving a bittersweet taste in her mouth. It felt good to have such genuine praise, not like the praise she had felt at home.

"Someone has a busy month." Mr. Hatake drawled while dropping a tantō onto the counter. Sukai hummed in response, chewing around the top of tenth pen she borrowed. She was definitely going to have to replace them later.

"6,000 yen." She muttered while letting out a lion like yawn. She accepted the crumpled bills and dropped them into the tip jar. "Have a nice day, Mr. Ekatah."

"Have you been pulling all nighters again?" Kakashi asked as he pulled the money out of the jar and placed it back onto the counter. 

"Teeth hurt." 

Her mouth had been sore for nearly two weeks now, and she had been resorted to chewing on nearly everything. Straws, pens, pencils, paint brushes...

Mr. Tanaka had jokingly told her that she reminded him of his daughter when she first started teething. 

"Have you tried going to the dentist?" 

The flat stare he received in response was the only answer he needed. 

• • • • 

"And what might be the problem today, Blu-san?" The male before her chirped, clipboard in hand as he observed the girl before him. 

Mr. Hatake gave her a gentle nudge and she quickly said," I haven't been sleeping and like four of my teeth fell out last night." 

Sukai muttered the last part, while pulling out a plastic baggy. She didn't want to mention how they all had grown back that morning, and instead decided to let him do some investigating of his own.

"Hmm, let's take a look, shall we?" He gestured to the seat. Sukai gulped as she strode over to the chair and sat down. She found herself staring up at the ceiling, ignoring the sound of him slipping on gloves. 

"Alright now say ahh." 

"Ahh." Sukai opened her mouth to reveal a row of freakishly sharp  white teeth. Her canine teeth were a lot more prominent and sharper. The dentist's eyes grew wide with surprise. 

"Blu-san, are you kin to the Inuzuka?" 

Sukai shook her head, confusion trickling across her face. What did the Inuzuka's have anything to do with her teeth? She didn't know very much about them besides the small facts she leaned from the history books available in the civilian archives. 

"Huh." Muttered the dentist as be remained completely and utterly stumped. 

Hours later, as she sat slumped over the register, Sukai continued to chew on a straw, Sukai discovered that, "Apparently I'm teething." 

Naruto who had promised Mr. Tanaka that his shop was one hundred percent off pranking limits and agreed to not always distract Sukai, let out a noise of befuddlement. "Isn't that what babies do?" 

"Yeah, but for me it's like I'm finally actually growing in another set of teeth? Old man said that's normal for me, so I shouldn't have to worry about it. Maybe the side effects are kicking in, and I'm just growing extra features." Sukai jokingly said whole poking her companion's shoulder. Naruto let out a laugh of his own. 

"That would explain why you suddenly have pointy ears!" 

Sukai stopped short. "Why I have what?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd scene! The next chapter I should actually get into the plot “ψ(｀∇´)ψ


	5. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukai get's a fever.

_"Sukai Blu Summers! Get down here right now!"_

_The 9 year old had ran down the stairs the instant her mother had called her, bypassing the dull family pictures that hung on the wall. They were meant to make the home feel welcoming, but Sukai knew that it only added to the intimidation of the house. Well, mansion actually._

_"Yes, Mother?"_

_"What is this?!" Her mother hissed and shoved the test paper in her face. A loopy B+ was scrawled on the top right corner with a small smiley face. Sukai stared at the ground, using her toe to trace lazy patterns in the plush white carpet. Her mother had an obsession with the color white. Said it represent purity._

_Any speck of color would send the woman into a cleaning frenzy. Sukai was glad the woman hadn't seen the abundance of colors that decorated her room._

_"I fell asleep during testing and didn't get to finish, so I missed the last few questions."_

_She had stayed up to build a magnetic catapult for the science fair. She had been up for a few days, actually and ended up passing out._

_"That's no excuse!"_

_"But I stayed up for the science fair I wanted to enter, and everyone else barely even scrapped a C minus."_

_"Excuses Sukai, I raised you better than this."_

_You didn't raise me at all, Sukai found herself thinking. There were a million things she could say that would end with her getting an ass whooping._

_Or worse, the room._

_Her mother crumpled the paper while scoffing. "I should've known you'd turn out like this. Once a failure always a failure. Get out of my sight, you disgust me."_

_Sukai turned on her heel and marched up the stairs without looking back. Her chest hurt, and the corners of her eyes burned. But she didn't allow herself to cry. Hearing her mother hurt than any slapped that had been dealt. It hurt more than the insults from the other kids at her school. Crying only worked when she was one. Crying showed weakness and get her sent to the room._

_She was nine now._

_And she was a failure._

_• • •_

Sukai awoke with a start, the curls sticking to the back of her neck. Her clothes had clung uncomfortably on her sides due the sweat accumulated throughout the night thanks to Naruto's intense body heat. 

She shifted upwards trying to recall how Naruto ended up clambering in her bed. Wiping some sweat off her forehead, it dawned on her that Naruto had a nightmare. Something about some dude name Haku. Sukai didn't really question it, and just let him climb into the small twin sized bed. He passed out to the sound of rain pelting on the window, while Sukai followed due to reading a mind numbing scroll. 

A quick glance to the brand new digital clock, curtsey to the sweet old lady across the hall, told her that it was 5 am and that she had another hour before she had to get ready and open up shop. 

She brushed a thumb over the blue spirals that danced across her skin while pressing her head against the wall. She always tried her best to surpress memories of her mother, but no matter how hard she drowned them out, they always resurfaced. 

After a moment of taking a few calming breaths, Sukai climbed over her blonde friend and exited her room to head straight to the kitchen. 

"When in doubt, make breakfast " Sukai muttered beneath her breath while rubbing at her pointed ears. She peered into her fridge which had luckily been recently restocked with a variety of healthy fruits vegetables, along with a fair share of junk food thanks to Naruto. 

He had been horrified when he discovered that her mom didn't allow any sweets in the house, so he promptly stocked up on as much junk as he possibly could. 

Half a hour later and Naruto sleepily came stumbling in the kitchen as he inhaled the smell of bacon, eggs, and a side of fruit. 

"Smells good." He muttered while accepting the plate with another yawn. The amount of food piled onto their plates looked like it was fit to feed a small family.

"I hope so." Sukai shot him a grin before focusing on her food. Naruto briefly wondered if she had a tapeworm, since the amount of food she ate was absolutely ridiculous. 

But then again, this eating habits were just as bad. He had a fast meta-something or whatever the hell Sukai called in. 

More time passed and before the two knew, they were bothing leaving Sukai's apartment and heading in separate directions. 

"Don't forget that I'm making dinner tonight!" Sukai called out with a grin. She chuckled when the word's "hell yeah!" reached her ears.

It felt good to have a true friendship. 

• • • • 

"So, why am I here again?" Sukai asked the Hokage during her lunch break while rubbing around her ears. Luckily they were mostly hidden by her large mane of hair so no one else could really see them thank Kami. She didn't really know how Naruto easily caught on, but every since they started hanging out, he could read her like a book. 

"How have you been feeling?" Was the polite response she got. The girl stared at the elder before her with suspicious eyes while straightening up in her seat.

"I've been feeling like shit. I have random fevers that disappear on and off, I've been teething which shouldn't be possible, my ears are pointy as hell, and I threw up black goo last week." Sukai explained dryly with a shrug. There was no use in hiding it anyway, she wouldn't even be surprised if he already knew. 

Sarutobi smiled and leaned forward in his seat. She leaned back in retaliation, a frown on her face. "Is there something I need to know, old man?" 

"Not for now, please just tell me about your progress." 

"Oh, yeah! So I've gotten really good at my weapon accuracy..." 

Sukai continued to babble on, the topic beforehand completely forgotten. Sarutobi listened intently, nodding every now and then.  However a thought rang clearly throughout his head. 

The first stage was already proceeding.

 • • • •

Over the next week Sukai visibly grew sicker. She lacked energy, threw up a lot more, and would space out randomly sparing. 

So that was how Sukai found herself in the hospital with a very worried Naruto and a (surprisingly) Mr. Hatake as well. The smell of medicine was driving her absolutely insane and  the constant clicking from the computer from the desk attendant right outside the hall was causing a headache to form. 

"Alright, now we're gonna take your temperature, Blu-chan." The medical ninja, Hinata, told her with a patient smile. He placed the thermometer beneath her tongue and it quickly beeped within seconds. 

Sukai shifted uncomfortably while trying to will away the heaviness of her eyelids. Dr. Hinata pulled the thermometer, and stared at the numbers with furrowed brows. 

"That's odd it must be broken." 

"What's it say?" Naruto asked curiously while perking up from his seat. 

"It's over 200 degrees."

At that moment her stomach decided to be a little asshole and make itself known by showing how much control it had over her body, and lurch. She had absolutely no control over the black goo that made its way up her throat and onto the floor.

"Don't let me land in the throw up," Sukai muttered before allowing the darkness to claim her. 

• • •


	6. A Little Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about Sarutobi's past ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters y'all o(^▽^)o

 

_風, _Kaze__

Hesitant fingers brushed against the symbols carved into door. It didn't flare beneath her touch like the last one. No, instead a small breeze circled violently around the dark abyss that represented her mind before weaving it's way between her fingers and around her ankles. The blue swirls on her upper arms glowed a bright blue and she released a warm breath. 

"Kaze is my friend, huh?" Sukai whispered quietly, a tingle traveling up her spine. A warmth bloomed from within her chest and traveled throughout her body. Oddly she felt...lighter? It was an unexplainable feeling but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Sukai felt as light as a feather.

And then her world bled with color. 

• • • 

"I said I want to see my best friend goddammit!" Naruto's angry voice was the first thing to reach her ears. It was an octave higher than usual and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but it caused relief to seep through Sukai's bones. 

She didn't want to be alone at the moment. 

Her throat felt as dry as sandpaper and the pounding headache was relentless as well. She tries to remember where she was, but all she pulled up were blanks.

She surveyed the room curiously and concluded that she was as the hospital. Based on the smells of the room, Mr. Hatake, who smelled like books, and Naruto, who smelled like ramen yet reeked of the forest, had previously been in her room. And there were two ANBU currently monitoring her room, both from separate roofs.

Sukai paused at the information that had flooded her mind so easily. 

 _Weird_ she thought. 

She shook her head, she could worry about the new smells and suddenly awareness of the Anbu later. For now she really needed some water. 

Letting out a ragged cough, Sukai pushed herself out of the bed. She stumbled, dazed, at the sudden rush that met her brain. 

"Woah." She mumbled while pressing her hand up against the wall to study herself. Once the world wasn't spinning as much and finally stilled she slowly made her trek across the room. 

What felt like hours, but was only actually seconds Sukai had finally made it to the door. Breathing a small sigh of relief she gripped the door handle- 

-her nose began to tickle-

-and pulled the door open.

 "Achoo!" 

Two things happened at once. 

One, her head accidentally smacked the door causing the headache to amplify. Two, she jumped up and her well...she didn't land. 

Sukai's feet were most definitely _not_  touching the floor, and instead they hovered a few feet over the ground.  

Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. 

Her grip on the door handle loosened completely, and before she knew it Sukai was floating backwards into the room. 

She fought the urge to panic and swallowed the bile that threatened build up. Instead she stayed calm and took in a few deep breaths. Wind swirled around her ankles and wrist and did she mention that she was floating?

"I have the worst luck." Sukai muttered just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her world went dark. 

 • • • • 

"What's happening to her, Old Man?! You said that she was gonna be okay!" Naruto demanded, his hands slamming against the Hokage's desk. Betrayal was clear in his eyes, swirling around with distrust. 

Sarutobi stared at Naruto calmly, hiding how surprised he was on the strong bond that he formed with Sukai so quickly. "She will be fine, just give her a couple days." 

"Bullshit! Her heart stopped and they had to bring her back." 

"Sit down Naruto." The third sighed heavily, blowing out toxic smoke as he did so. When Naruto refused to listen, he leveled him with a steady glare. _"Sit."_

Naruto obliged with an irritated frown, the anger still sizzling beneath his skin. 

"I have a story to tell you." 

• 

•

•

•

54 years ago when he was a proud newly approved ninja, Sarutobi Hiruzen had encountered Kasai Anzo who was quite an enigma. 

At fourteen he had migrated from somewhere within the Land Of Wind and did it alone, unlike all the other generation of children who came with their parents to settle in. He had eyes unlike unlike other with a personality to match.

On the contary to everyone's beliefs, Anzo was probably the most gentlest ninja in all of Konoha. At a young age he already sported multiple tattoos and even more scars which fates were intertwined to tell stories on how they came to be. With sharp teeth and a roughish grin, people always assummed that he was was uncontrolled and wild. 

But he was the opposite. 

Sarutobi didn't know at the time, but Anzo was probably the most controlled person in the village. 

"It's cause of my heritage," Anzo would always say with a shrug," if I lose control, people will die." 

No one believed Anzo when he said that he was raised by dragons. Demons definitely existed, but dragons? Nah, never in a million years. Most of the villagers stayed away from him cause of the stories he told. It was obvious just a bunch of lies to make him seem less like a freak. 

But Anzo always laughed everything off with a bright grin, as always. It was another thing glaringly obvious about him, besides him brown skin covered in tattoos and bright brown eyes. He was never truly serious and always had a grin on his face. 

"Ma told me it's best to stay happy, then to get angry. Everyone would hate me more if I was angry." Anzo had told him when they were both fifteen. Their friendship was pretty well known throughout the village, probably because they'd had taken a lot of mission together and always came back successful. 

Although Anzo did earn the trust from most of the village, constantly proven himself on multiple missions, people stayed away.  He still told stories about the dragons to kids in the orphanages who always believed him, but the villagers remained wary. 

Anzo abilities were unexplainable. He could breathe fire without the need of chakra and could jump so high people throught he was flying. He always said his dragon relative had taught him, but dragons weren't real, so it was complete bullshit, right?  

Sarutobi didn't know what to think, but he knew that he trusted his friend with his life and that was never going to change. 

And then when they were twenty and outnumbered, Sarutobi would learn the truth. 

"There's a bunch of scrolls in my apartment. Give them to Mila for me, would ya?" Anzo told them while they were back to back. Twenty ninjas. Twenty skilled ninjas, against the two of them. They were tired, with low chakra and covered in some unknown gunk that felt heavy against their skin. 

They wouldn't last a chance. 

"We aren't going to make it back." He told him solemnly, gripping the kunai within in his hand tightly. Anzo let out a laugh, a loud and genuine sound that pierced the humid air and somber atmosphere. Usually the familiar sound left him feeling all warm inside, the laughter always so contagious when they were out celebrating with friends. 

But it had him feeling quite the opposite. 

"Tell Mila I love her too, and you better keep your Biwako happy you hear?" 

The ninjas began to close in, and Sarutobi mind began to run wild. He knew he could take a few out with him, but it was matter of how. 

"We aren't gonna make it out of here." Sarutobi repeated again lowly, and stepped back to avoid a loose punch. He hurled his fist forward, and made contact with his opponent's temple. He fell backwards, unconscious.

Anzo chuckled again, but Sarutobi could hear the sadness. The controlled effort to hold back any sobs. He was good at handling emotions, but Sarutobi knew Anzo's greatest fear was dying with getting nothing accomplished. The fear of never getting to see his soon to be born son.

"Take care of my kid, please." 

The ninjas began to close in and the two pressed themselves together. This was it. 

"Time to set you free buddy." Anzo muttered to himself with a grin. Beneath his mesh shirt, the tattoos began to glow a vivid gold and shine brightly.

Anzo blew out a shaky breath before calmly saying, _" Yuki release."_

The world fell silent for a few seconds. The ninjas didn't attack, waiting for something daunting to  happen. Anzo was known for his sporadic attacks that caught ninjas off guard with its pure ferociousness. 

All they got was Anzo slumping forward onto the ground, and breathing going still. Sarutobi cursed. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't good, this wasn't good. He couldn't do this alone, he couldn't-

And then suddenly something fucking _roars_ , filling the night sky with the vehement sound, and then his world explodes with fire.   

• 

• 

•

"Anzo has been dead for more than 30 years," Sarutobi finished gravely, a distant look in his eyes. He turned to stare Naruto down. "His wife miscarried as well, and yet somehow, Sukai is here." 

For once, Naruto was shell shocked into silence. He stared at the ground with furrowed brows and Sarutobi took that as a chance to talk. "I made a promise that I would take care of his kid." He began slowly while rising from his seat. He walked over to a small shelf and pulled out a small box which held several scrolls. He sat back down and pushed the box forward. 

"You must help her get through this, Naruto-kun. Sukai doesn't know of her heritage and you're the only one she trust to help her." 

Naruto stared at the box, a determined look washing over his face. "I'll protect her with my life." 

Sarutobi smiled and leaned back in his seat. "I know you will."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, y'all there's a big storm coming...


	7. Dragon's Guide 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is gonna be a pro with dragons, Sakura has a rude awakening and might start to question things, and Sasuke doesn't know how to feel about this dragon chick.
> 
> Oh yeah, and Sukai speeds up the process of being a ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is a slow build up, I'm so sorry. Also, a little Dark Naruto pops up!

 

 _So you've gone and got yourself a dragon kid, eh? Well fear not because I, Anzo Kasai, the first descendant to live within the ninja realm in the open has decided to make a guide._ _To the person reading this, congratulations, you must be an Uzumaki or a very trusted friend._

_Now let's begin with a little dragon dynamics._

_Dragons kind of some type of...hierarchy per say. Depending on how big the pack it is, different rolls will be established. But the three main important ones are the Alpha, The Equal, and The Split._

_The Alpha part is pretty self explanatory but in case you don't know, the Alpha is the leader. In case you encounter a flock of dragons or descendants, remain respectful and NEVER disrespect their Equal. You might as well just jump into an enemies base unarmed._

_The Equal is the Alpha's other half. They are life partners and essentially rule together. If the Alpha were to die, then The Equal takes over. They aren't the second in command, and please never ever EVER say that. That's how you get your throat ripped out._

_Lastly, there is The Split. The Split is usually the Alpha's best friend, and most likely not related to a dragon in any shape of form. The Split can be be anyone, demon, human, ninja it doesn't really matter, but The Split is what helps keeps everyone grounded. The Split is capable of bringing The Alpha back to reality. Or in a descendants case, The Split is what keeps their humanity in check. (For more information, go to scroll 6)_

_Now enough about that! Let's move onto the fun part aka : The Birth of A Dragon Descendant!_

_When a dragon descent is born, they will look completely human, believe it or not. Well besides their eyes which will match their dragon grandparent. Other than that, the child should be completely normal._

_Their teeth will be perfectly human like. They can't float, fly, or breathe fire or electricity. So if everything has went to shit and you want to hide your child in the open for a while, all you have to worry about is their eyes!_

_The changes will begin to occur around the ages of 10-14. They will begin to grow in their adult teeth for hunting, grow out their ears, and maybe even gain some tattoos if their ancestors feel that they are worthy enough!_

_Their defense mechanisms (fire breathing, floating/flying, hunting instinct, sharper nails, etc) will appear not to long after. The initial stages are a slow painful process, and your child will probably throw up a lot of weird black shit, but they'll be fine in the end!_

_But it will take them some time to adjust to their new traits. You have to teach your child to adjust to the new sounds and smells. Before you know it, the kid will be back to normal! The next few changes won't occur until their adults, so about 18 and older._

_Another thing to be warned about, is the scenting-_

"The hell are you reading dobe?"

Naruto shrieked from his place on the tree and flailed wildly. if it weren't for the fact that he used chakra to make sure he didn't fall, he probably would've broken his neck or destroyed the very little dignity he had left. 

You would've thought he had some privacy after everyone went home!  

"You scared the shit out of me, bastard!" Naruto scowled while pulling the scroll to his chest. All he got was a raised brow in response. 

"You didn't answer my question."

The blonde folded the scroll up. Sure Sasuke was his rival or friend and all, he didn't exactly trust him with such important scrolls. So he settled for saying," I don't have to!" 

With that said he jumped down  from the tree and started his trek to the hospital where Sukai was waiting for him. He could already feel Sasuke's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. 

• • • • 

"The hospital food sucks ass!" Was the first thing Naruto heard before Sukai promptly tackled him into a hug. She didn't seem to be able to recall anything before she passed out, and was seemingly unruffled about how she was well- 

Naruto glanced down at her feet which hovered a few feet over the ground. 

-floating. She seemed pretty chill about a lot of things actually, like the sharp nails that currently dug into his shoulder blades and besides the fact that she did growl every now and then or bared her teeth at the doctor who told Naruto to leave the room, she was acting fine. No freaking out of anything, so he wasn't going to treat her any different. 

"Well, Dr. Hinata said you can leave today and then we can get back to being normal." He grinned with a small laugh. She let out a laugh of her own, because things were definitely going to be far from normal. 

• 

•

•

Eventually the summer weather turned into fall, and Sukai found herself actually enjoying the cool weather and crisp smell of leaves.  With the extra money saved up from work Sukai actually had the savings to expand her wardrobe, which was how Sukai set out to find Naruto and convince him to shop with her after he finished training.

Her friendship with him had definitely changed over the months, that's a fact, but it wasn't exactly bad. For example, he wasn't weirded out when Sukai spent about two weeks rubbing their cheeks together, or when she sometimes called him kit, or when she suddenly began to start a collection of shiny rocks. 

And of course the week she spent hunting small animals and bringing them to Naruto with some uncontrollable pride, because hell yeah she could totally provide for her best friend when the time right time came. 

So yeah, Sukai was proud to say that their friendship improved. Sure she had other friends like Lee and Tenten, but they were more sparring friends in all honesty. So she was proud of herself for letting someone in. 

Sukai couldn't help but smile as she jumped from roof to roof. She knew that he was either at the Third Training Grounds or probably on a mission somewhere. But wherever he was, Sukai was definitely going to tag along. 

Soon the grassy area came into view, and Sukai watched with a small grin as her blonde companion aimed a roundhouse kick to some raven haired teen. 

 _Probably Sasuke,_  her mind supplied as she recalled the numerous complaints she's heard about him. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't talk much about his teammates or mission, claiming that their rude behavior would sometime being his mood down. The times he did talk though were usually about asshole Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan. 

Without removing her eyes from the fight, Sukai found some empty space on the grass and sat down. The two were so engrossed in their fight that they didn't even notice her presence.  

When a dark shadow loomed over her, she glanced up and blinked in surprise. "Mr. Hatake!" 

Her exclamation caused the sparring to come to a halt. She watched as Naruto turned to face his teacher and pointed a finger at him. "You're late!" 

Sukai cocked her head to the side in confusion. From what she heard about the famous "Kakashi-sensei" he was always late, probably a bit perverted, and the laziest person on the planet. Which was a complete contrast to her favorite customer, Mr. Hatake, who was always on time to walk her home when she had to close up shop, recommended her appropriate books when she wanted to read something new, and was always volunteering to help her reach the top shelf. 

"Mr. Hatake is Kakashi-Sensei?" Sukai wondered aloud, but was ignored. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked instead, a dark glare crossing his features. Sukai however remained unintimidated, deeming her mother's pissed off glare a lot more scarier. 

"I'm Sukai, and you're Sasuke, Naruto says that you're an asshole."  

If looks could kill, she'd be worse than dead. Not only did she have a killer glare from Sasuke, but from the other teammate as well. The one who smelled like flowers and all that girly shit.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" The pinkette interjected with a scowl of her own. Sukai easily identified her as Sakura Haruno. She had an encounter with the girl's mother, and it wasn't the most...pleasant experience to say the least. 

"He was rude first, but then again I'd be pretty pissed if my hair looked like that everyday." Sukai pointed to Sasuke's hair with a genuine look of pity. Naruto let out a loud laugh. 

"Good one, Sukai-chan!" 

The two fist bumped, radiant grins on their faces. Sasuke scowled, it was irritating. The two were both idiots anyways. 

"Please don't insult my student, Blu-san." Kakashi drawled lazily as Sukai jumped up and brushed some grass off of her. She turned to face him while puffing her cheeks out. 

"But he was mean first!" 

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" The silver haired nin asked with a tilt of his head, he secretly hoped that I would steer the conversation to somewhere new. Maybe even separate the blonde and brunette before they got into something. 

"Day off, and Gai-sensei is on a mission with his team so I can't practice taijustu. Iruka-sensei has a full class all week cause of mock exams and Naruto is here so I decided to bug you." Sukai offered a mischievous smile and Kakashi sighed. It was no use. 

"Fine. Hokage-sama did say you can start shadowing us." 

"Sweet! So what's the plan?!" 

• • • •

Sakura Haruno didn't know what to think of Sukai Blu Summers. Her first impression was that Sukai was probably an idiot. From the way Naruto talked about her, Sukai was always in trouble or pranking and was in dire need of anger management.

And while from what Naruto said was true, because Sukai was most definitely rude and didn't know who Kakashi Hatake was, Sakura was definitely a bit worried for Naruto's latest friendship. 

Sukai didn't seem like a good person with any type of sense for the dangers in the ninja world!

Currently their latest mission was another D-rank which was pulling weeds, again. It bored Sakura, really it did, but she would gladly choose a mission like this over a C-rank any day. 

"So this is a D-rank, Mr. Hatake? How come you guys can't take another C-rank, this is hella boring." 

 _Because C-ranks are dangerous, idiot!_ Sakura thought angrily. She couldn't bare another mission that would end in something dangerous happening to her precious Sasuke-kun! 

"They're not ready for it, we weren't even prepared last time."

At least Kakashi-sensei knew the reality of the situation! Sasuke almost got killed from that damn C-rank. They were supposed to have a future together. Get married and have kids and- 

"But C-ranks-" 

"-are dangerous!" Sakura interjected with a loud shriek. Four pairs of eyes were brought to her and she couldn't help but blush cherry red since Sasuke was finally looking at her.

"I gotta disagree, pinky." Sukai responded with a small shrug, as she wiped some dirt onto her pants. It irked Sakura that the other girl had no disregard for her appearance. How could she walk around with steaks of dirt everywhere, and don't even get her started on that rat's nest she called hair. 

"C-ranks aren't supposed to require that much combat, and even if they do it's only against people like bandits or thieves and shit.  Are you saying that you're precious Sasuke-kun can't handle inexperienced fighters?" Despite the lightness in his tone, it made the atmosphere feel heavier.

Sakura gaped, completely and utterly stumped. Of course she didn't think that! Actually, Naruto was the one they really had to worry about. "Of course not, we have to worry about that idiot, Naruto!" 

Said blonde made an odd noise, his face scrunching up in hurt before he pressed his lips into a thin line. "Ouch." She heard him mutter. She resisted the urge to frown, that was the complete opposite reaction she had expected. 

"Ah," Sukai's voice lowered as a smile slipped onto her face. For the first time, the upturn of her lips didn't quite reach her brown eyes. The usual warmth and lightness everyone had grown accustomed to was absent. Instead it was replaced with an icyness that had Sakura wishing she hadn't even opened her mouth. 

"I advise that you revise your choice of words, Sakura," she says, the smile stretching as she stepped forward. The threat was so obvious and daunting, it made feel Sakura's gut church uncomfortably. From what she heard, Sukai wasn't even a ninja, and yet Sakura still found herself terrified. 

Naruto, a true godsend, takes a step forward and in a steady voice says," She didn't mean it, Sukai-chan. It was just a joke." 

Sukai's eyes never leave her face. "Maybe she should rethink who the real useless one is." 

The words hung heavy on her shoulders and would remain on her mind for the rest of the day. 

Maybe she should. 

•

• 

•

The walk back to the mission office was extremely awkward. Sakura didn't know how to feel, especially when she realized that Naruto wasn't going to always be there to jump to her defense.

It was a hard pill to swallow, but deep down she knew Sasuke was going to jump to her defense either. 

 "So how was your first shadow mission, Sukai?" Hokage-sama had asked the girl with a small smile. Sakura had expected a scowl to light up her face, or her nose to scrunch up angrily, but instead she grinned brightly. Sakura huffed quietly, Sukai didn't look like the type to respect authority, let alone smile at them. 

"It was pretty boring, but it wasn't that bad I guess. I found a rock too!" Sukai shoved her hand in her pocket and pulled it out to reveal a shiny smooth obsidian rock. 

Hokage-sama chuckled, a fond smile pulling at his lips. "Good, good. At this rate you'll be a ninja before the year is even up." 

Her whole face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Really, can I assist Mr. Hatake! I heard that was a thing when kids were really advanced but not advanced enough to be a Chūnin, so they got to help a jonin instead!" 

"Ah, I see you've been doing research." 

"Mhmm." 

"Alright, I'll consider it." 

That caused both Naruto and Sukai to let out a cheer. "Ahh, hell yeah!" 

Sakura didn't believe her day could get any worse. 

• 

• 

•

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what to think of the dragon eyed girl now known as Sukai Blu Summers. He's seen her around before, only catching glimpses of curly hair always followed by a shout or sometimes even a laugh. 

Their first encounter left him seething with rage in all honesty. She had no right to regard him as if he wasnt important, he was an Uchiha for Kami's sake! It irritated him, really, and you would think that he would see her as another hurdle he could jump over to get to his revenge. 

But this is where the confliction settles in. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Sasuke asked while pointedly gazing at the smooth stone in his hand.

"It's a token of my appreciation," she had told him with a bright grin. He briefly considered giving it back, but the odd glint in her eyes told him something bad would happen if he did so. 

So he settled for coolly saying," What'd I do to deserve this?" 

The smile turned a bit rueful. "You protected Naruto on that Wave Mission. I appreciate it." 

And with that said, she was gone. 

• • • 

He didn't know why, but he keep it in his left pocket. And when the sun come up the next day, he spent his time tossing it up and down while waiting for Kakashi-sensei.

What he didn't expect was for Naruto to practically bombard him with questions. "When did you get that? No, who gave it you? How did you get that?" 

He raised and eyebrow and pushed the dobe out of his way.  He didn't really understand what the big deal was, it was just a stupid rock. "I got it from your freaky friend yesterday." 

Naruto let out a string of curses, which was a bit of a shocker really. Naruto wasn't really much of a cusser until a few months back. He was pretty sure  the sudden creativity of his words was due to a certain someone. 

"Goddammit." He whined pathetically while falling to the floor. 

"What's the problem, dobe?"  

Naruto stopped his mini tantrum to stare at him as if was the idiot. Which he wasn't by the way.  Naruto was the dumbass. "Do you understand what this means?"  

The flat stare stare he leveled his rival with left Naruto rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "It means Sukai is willing to accept you in." 

Sasuke blinked slowly, his mind trying to comprehend whatever the hell Naruto meant. "What?" 

"Nevermind, you won't understand. But I'll tell you this." Naruto leaned forward, his blue eyes darkening with something that almost made his blood run cold. "You lose that rock, and she won't be the one you have to worry about."

With that said, Naruto pulled back and turned to greet Sakura with a cheer. 

• • • • 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Dark Naruto. Fight Me. I'm sorry if some mistakes pop up cause I literally type everything on my phone.


	8. Say The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempted kidnapping occurs.  
> Good thing Sukai has a little friend willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short! It's taking so long for her to become a ninja and I hadn't even shown her progress yet. But thank you so much for being patient with me!

_Danger. Danger. Danger. **DANGER.**_

Sukai jolted into consciousness and immediately surveyed the room. She didn't know what was causing the rapid increase of her heart, or the goosebumps rising along her skin. 

A small gentle tap on her front door. The sound echoed loudly throughout her head and caused the nervousness to spike. 

 _Someone's in the apartment_ she thought. Pushing the blanket off of her, her mind began to reel. She had considered a thief since she did live on the shitty side of town, and had set all the basic traps she known. But based off quiet this person was, they were either really experienced or it was a ninja. 

Sukai closed her eyes and inhaled sharply to calm herself. Just swallowing her spit felt like swallowing a bunch of needles. 

A brief spark of chakra sent her eyes flying open. 

"Fuck," she muttered to herself. Whoever was in the house had quickly masked their chakra again, but Sukai couldn't still feel their presence. It sent a wave of uneasiness throughout her. 

Taking another shaky breath, her eyes flickered to the window. It was open, thank Kami, and all she had to do was jump to Naruto's neighboring balcony. Simple. Easy. 

 _Ping_. 

Another chakra signature. Roof. 

Shit. Shit. Shiiiiiit. 

_Ping._

_**A third**._

_Motherfucker_ Sukai thought, praying that the intruders couldn't hear how fucking loud her heartbeat was. Their chakra pools were big, and she knew that there were no way in hell that she could take them, let alone one. A Genin, sure, and maybe even a Chūnin if she tried hard enough, but a jonin? Hah, she needed more skills for that. 

The plan of going to Naruto's was completely out the window. She couldn't take that dangerous risk anymore. She could put her best friend in danger. 

_Get to the woods. Get to the woods. Get to the-_

Sukai breathed out a shaky breath as she stealthily slide out of her bed. Her feet made contact with a random article of clothing, thankfully muffling any noise. 

Closing her eyes, she let began to control her breathing once more. Every exhale, she felt herself grew more relaxed. 

_The woods. Get to the woods._

Sukai eased herself into a crouch, the comforting feeling of chakra pouring through her legs. She stared at the window and allowed the feeling to spread throughout her entire body. 

"You have to catch me first, assholes." Sukai whispered fiercely before launching herself out of the window. 

In a heartbeat they were on her tail. Despite them making their presence, Sukai could still feel their pools of chakra. Feel it flowing through their bodies and coiling throughout their aura. 

She broke through the tree line, wind whipping at her cheeks, and lungs burning. 

She didn't know how long she ran, seconds, minutes, hell maybe even an hour but they didn't let up. She knew she was going to tire out eventually, no matter how much her stamina had tripled.

They were flanking in on all sides, and began to close the distance. 

_Stop._

Sukai halted her sprinting, and realized that she was in the middle of a clearing. The world had gone still. All she could hear was the erratic breating of her heart and the blood rushing through her ears. 

The three ninjas dropped down in perfect sync, flanked in all black. Her brown eyes darted toward their headbands, which they doned proudly, a single line ever so present through the symbol Sukai easily recognized. 

She did force herself to memorize every village symbol to have ever been recorded. 

And then the one to her right, a female with dark blue hair and a ox mask, took a step forward and said," If you come with us quietly, we won't have to hurt you, dragon descendant." 

Sukai's brow furrowed in confusion. Dragon descendant? What the hell was that? Nevermind that, did they really think she was just going actually go with them...quietly???

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You don't know, eh? That makes our job more easier." The male in the middle with a lion mask scoffed. He folded his arms across his chest which added the effects of intimidation. 

_Release me._

"I'm not going anywhere with you fuckers." Sukai spat out angrily, her hackles finally rising. She was sure she looked the least intimidating, with ramen patterned pajamas and a wild array of curly hair. And her chakra pools compared to them was probably small, she didn't know. 

Ox began to talk in a lazy draw that caused her blood to boil.

_Release me if you want to live._

Sukai felt an odd heat rumble restlessly within her stomach. Her palms began to sweat, and something flickered to life above her palms, before going out. All she caught was a spark of cyan blue. 

_Release me!_

They were closing in one her, each taking careless steps towards her. Sukai didn't move a muscle, didn't feel the need too. She didn't feel confident in herself, no, not at all. Instead she put the confidence into the voice in her head. 

No, no, no it had a name. Deep down, she  _knew_ its name. It was apart of her. A part that she refused to acknowledge for a very long time. It was more than just a voice. 

_Say it. Say the words._

"Ryuusei release!" 

The words rang clear throughout the air. From the looks of it, the ninjas didn't expect it either. A chuckle resonated from the back of her mind, filled with pure and utter glee. 

 _As you wish, my partner._  

Sukai was sure that the furious roar that shook the very earth and rippled through the air could be heard for miles. It was a deafening sound from the way the ninjas let out weaker shrieks of their own and clapped their hands over their bloody ears. 

It caused a smile to stretch across her face. 

Despite never seeing Ryuusei before, she knew that he was a terrifying sight. She knew about his sleek obsidian colored scales, and piercing purples eyes that instilled fear into his victims. She knew about the endless rows of jagged teeth and how easily they could snap human bones like a twig. 

She knew. She knew. She knew. 

And oh did she know how long he had been itching for a fight. Growing restless as time oozed by at a painfully slow pace. Claws itching to pierce soft flesh, tongue yearning for even a drop of blood.  

Sukai cracked her knuckles, a small chuckle escaping her lips. The browns of her eyes began to bleed into a bright burning gold with an everlasting fire that was far from going out. 

"So what was this thing about me going quietly?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickness.


End file.
